Snapes Tochter
by Afterallthistimealways.snape
Summary: I don't want to spoiler my story, so it's about a girl called lucy snape. The really harry potter is a little bit different to it. - Ich möchte meine geschichte nicht ausplaudern. Also es geht um ein mädchen namens lucy snape. Es spielt in der harry potter zeit aber harrys geschichte ist ein bisschen abgeändert


Hallo ich bin lucy snape. Ich bin halbwaise und bei meiner mutter aufgewachsen denn mein vater starb 2 wochen nach meiner geburt.  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt; color: rgb(69, 69, 69);"Unglaublich endlich darf ich nach Hogwarts. Alle haben mir seit jahren vorgeschwärmt das hogwarts die schönste zeit ihres lebens war. Endlich war es soweit. Ich rannte genau zwischen gleis neun und zehn auf den bahnsteig des hogwarts express. Ich  
glaub ich spinne! Da vorne ist harry potter! Der harry potter der den todesfluch überlebt hat. Unglaublich das ich nur zwei jahrgänge unter ihm bin.

Im zug setzte ich mich neben ein mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen namens Sophie. Sie sitzt alleine und erzählt mir sie sei eine muggelgeborene. Sie fragt mich wie mein name sei. Ich antworte "lucy snape". "Waaas?! Snape? Du bist nicht zufällig mit einem lehrer an der schule verwandt der auch snape heisst?",fragt sophie. "Nein eigentlich nicht" antworte ich. Die restliche zeit schweigen wir. Erst als die imbisshexe vorbeikommt und uns schokofrösche verkauft albern wir herum. Wir haben mühe die frösche festzuhalten damit sie nicht weghüpfen. Bald darauf stoppt der zug. Wir sind am ziel und beide unglaublich aufgeregt denn bald wird entschieden wer in welches haus kommt. Im grossen saal angekommen höre ich wie sophies name aufgerufen wird. Sie geht langsam nach vorne. Der sprechende hut kommt schnell zu einem ergebnis und ruft "HUFFLEPUFF".

Da ruft prof mcgonnagal schon den nächsten schüler auf "lucy snape". Einige andere hogwarts schüler drehen sich zu mir um, tuscheln miteinander oder lachen. Der sprechende hut grübelt länger als bei sophie und kommt zum ergebnis. "SLYTHERIN". Die slytherins jubeln und ich geselle mich zu ihnen. Bald beginnt unsere erste stunde. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen künste. Unser lehrer ist Professor remus lupin. Er erzählt uns einiges allgemeines über dieses fach. Bald ist die stunde vorbei und wir haben nun zaubertränke-unterricht mit professor snape.

Als wir alle schon im raum sind stürmt er herein und schreibt seinen namen an die tafel. Dort steht severus snape. Ich erröte. Es ist nicht gerade das beste was einem passieren kann, den gleichen Namen wie ein lehrer zu tragen. Professor snape bittet uns uns vorzustellen. Als ich an der reihe bin nuschle ich leise "lucy snape". Der professor hat es aber anscheinend trotzdem verstanden und sagt: "schöner nachname", was das gelächter meiner mitschüler zur folge hat. Nach der stunde bittet mich der lehrer zu sich nach vorne. Er fragt micht wie meine eltern heissen. Ich antworte:"meine mutter heisst maria snape aber wie mein vater hiess weiss ich nicht, er ist kurz nach meiner geburt gestorben. Professor snape wirkte plötzlich seltsam bedrückt und sagte "du darfst gehen". Ich verliess die klasse.

Dieses schuljahr ging schnell zu ende und meine mutter wurde schwer krank. Es wurde alles probiert um ihr zu helfen doch keine art von zauberei schlug an. Auch muggel konnten nichts tun. Sie starb kurz vor Weihnachten im zweiten schuljahr. Ich schottete mich komplett ab und saß nur noch im bett und nahm an keinem unterricht teil. Irgendwann. hatte ich den grössten schmerz überwunden und führte wieder ein halbwegs normales leben. Kurz vor ende des zweiten Schuljahrs rief mich dumbledore in sein büro und sagte man hätte einen verwandten von mir ausfindig gemacht. Er gab mir seine adresse. Dieser verwandte hatte den gleichen nachnamen wie ich: Snape.

Das schuljahr war nun aus und ich fuhr mit dem hogwarts express bis nach london und mit einem muggelbus weiter. Bald war ich bei der adresse meines verwandten angelangt.

Das gebäude war gross und der garten ebenso. Die farbe des hauses war schon etwas verblichen und dreckig. Ich suchte den klingelknopf und fand ihn. Darauf stand S. Snape. Mein puls raste und ich drückte. Ein lautes ding dong ertönte. Ich wartete ewig und endlich kamen schritte die mir seltsam bekannt vorkamen. Die tür öffnete sich und ich wurde mit "guten abend lucy" begrüsst. Vor schreck fiel mir der koffer aus der hand.

Vor mir stand niemand geringeres als unser lehrer severus snape. Ich stammelte nur "sie..aber wie... professor". Mr snape unterbrach mich und bat mich herein. Bevor ich zu einem weiteren Redeschwall ansetzen konnte fiel er mir ins wort und sagte "du kannst mich ausserhalb der schule gerne duzen, denn professor snape höhrt sich zu förmlich an oder?" Ich nickte nur stumm. Ich folgte ihm ins geräumige wohnzimmer das voll mit verstaubten büchern war und nahm auf dem alten sofa platz. Endlich brachte ich einen satz heraus. "Sie sind mit mir verwandt?" "Ja das bin ich", antwortete er. "Dürfte ich fragen wie?", sagte ich.

Er machte anstalten mir zu antworten doch brach den satz immer wieder ab. "Weisst du lucy, ich kannte deine mutter gut, wir gingen in den selben jahrgang und ... naja wie soll ich sagen... wir heirateten", antwortete er endlich. Mir fiel die kinnlade hinunter. "Das...das bedeutet aber nicht sie ... entschuldigung du bist mein..." Severus nickte stumm. "Doch", sprach er. Ich brach in tränen aus "wieso wusste ich nichts und wurde mein leben lang belogen?!" Snape sagte: "weisst du deine mutter hat sich für mich geschämt. Sie sagte immer ich sei untreu und würde lily potter hinterhertrauern. Deshalb machten wir einen unbrechbarer schwur bei dem ich versprach bis der tod uns scheidet dir nichts zu erzählen." Ich brachte nichts heraus. Severus sagte dann noch: "gewiss brauchst du jetzt zeit zum nachdenken aber eins musst du wissen. Ich bin sehr stolz das du meine tochter bist und es hat mir das herz gebrochen dir nichts zu erzählen".

"Wie wärs wenn ich dir dein Zimmer zeige?", fragte mich mein neuer vater. Da ich immer noch tränen in den augen hatte nickte ich nur. Er führte mich zu einer dachkammer, die bereits in den farben meines hogwarts hauses (also grün) eingerichtet war. Ich brachte nur ein leises danke heraus und severus ging wieder nach unten. Ich legte mich auf's bett und dachte über die welt nach. Sollte ich froh sein das ich doch einen vater habe oder traurig? Wie werden wohl die anderen schüler reagieren wenn sie wissen das ich seine tochter bin? Es ist ein komisches gefühl dass ich nun weiß das ich die letzten zwei jahre meinen vater als lehrer hatte ich es aber nicht wusste.

Am nächsten morgen ging ich mit gemischten gefühlen in die küchte und machte uns beiden ham and eggs. Severus war sehr erfreut und wie aßen gemeinsam doch wir sprachen kein wort. "Soll ich dir bilder von deiner mutter und mir zeigen?", sagte severus auf einmal. "Du hast bilder von euch?", fragte ich. "Natürlich",war die antwort. Er verließ kurz den raum und kam mit einem dicken buch zurück das ziemlich abgenützt aber dennoch nicht so verstaubt aussah. Wir schlugen es auf und er erzählte mir geschichten über die bilder. Auf den ersten war er noch sehr jung, zirka so alt wie ich. Er trug auf dem bild eine schuluniform von Slytherin.

Erst jetzt fiel mir die ähnlichkeiten auf. Ich hatte die selben schwarzen haare und Augen, nur meine nase hatte ich von meiner mutter geerbt. In der mitte des buches waren bilder von ihm zusammen mit einer frau, wie sich herausstellte meine mutter. Sie sahen sehr glücklich miteinander aus. Das letzte buch zeigte severus und Mom nebeneinanderstehen. Er hielt ein baby im arm, mich. Wir sahen wie eine sehr glückliche familie aus. "Danke das du mir die bilder gezeigt hast ... Dad" sagte ich mit einem lächeln im gesicht.

Das schuljahr begann wieder und severus und ich apparierten nach hogwarts. Mir wurde sehr schlecht und ich schwörte mir nächstes mal den hogwarts express zu nehmen. Severus ging bereits ins schulgebäude da drehte er sich um und sagte: "vergiss nicht lucy, das restliche schuljahr heisse ich professor snape". Ich nickte und ging auch in das schulgebäude. Am weg zur großen halle traf ich Sophie wieder (wir waren mitlerweile gute freundinnen) und sie fragte mich sofort wo ich die ferien verbracht habe. Ich stotterte ein wenig herum und sagte schliesslich:"bei meinem vater". "Ich dachte aber dein vater ist...tot",sagte sophie. Ich verneinte. "Wie heisst er denn?", fragte sophie. Ich antwortete:"Snape, Severus Snape"

Sophie blieb der mund offen stehen und konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Dann sagte sie wow und ging.

Ich lief ebenfalls in die grosse halle. Dass snape mein vater war hatte sich wie ein lauffeuer verbreitet und über mich wurde getuschelt und gelacht. Bald wurde dieses thema aber in den hintergrund gedrängt denn umbridge hatte die macht über hogwarts unternommen. Alles wurde verboten und hogwarts machte einfach keinen spass mehr. Die meiste zeit mussten wir deshalb in unseren zimmern verbringen und ich nutzte die zeit zum zaubertränke lernen denn ein zaubertränke lehrer mit einer tochter die schlecht in diesem fach ist, wirkt nicht sonderlich gut. Das schuljahr neigte sich dem ende zu und mein vater war mächtig stolz auf mich das ich mich bei zaubertränken massiv gebessert habe.

Er sagte das gehöre belohnt und schenkte mir eine kette mit einem grünen Anhänger, die meiner mutter gehört hat. Sie musste ihm sehr viel bedeutet haben und ich war umso glücklicher dass er sie mir gab. Ich konnte meine Freude nicht mehr verstecken und fiel ihm um den hals. Er war zuerst überrascht da er anscheinend nie viel freude und liebe gespürt hatte doch dann lächelte er. Die verbundenheit von mir zu meinem vater ist jedoch weit nicht so ausgeprägt wie bei den anderen schülern. Wie soll sie auch, ich kenne ihn erst seit drei jahren. Wir machen keine typischen familien ausflüge wie andere eltern und kinder und sehen uns auch sonst in den ferien eher wenig weil er oft wegen der schule aufträge erledigen muss. Man könnte zwar sagen im schnitt sehe ich meinen vater öfter als andere schüler ihre väter denn er ist der hauslehrer von slytherin. Während des schuljahres ist er für mich aber nicht mein vater sondern einfach nur professor snape, unser lehrer der zaubertränke.

Mein viertes schuljahr begann und dieses jahr fuhr ich mit dem hogwarts express. Es war kein platz mehr frei, deshalb musste ich mich zu harry potter, ron weasley und hermione granger ins abteil setzen. Ron weasley fragte mich sofort ob ich die tochter von snape sei und harry gab ein wütendes schnauben von sich, er war nähmlich nicht wirklich gut auf meinen vater zu sprechen, da er immer noch glaubt er sei ein todesser. Kompletter schwachsinn finde ich. Meine vater kann harry auch nicht wirklich gut leiden. Zwar ist harrys mutter lily die erste große Liebe meines vaters gewesen, aber harrys vater james potter hat meinen vater gepiesackt und gemein schickaniert. Ich antwortete ron auf seine frage mit:"ja severus ist mein dad". Ron sagte darauf hin:"voll krass". Anscheinend war ich harry nicht wirklich sympatisch denn wirkte nicht sehr freundlich als wir miteinander sprachen.

Eine woche nach schulbeginn bemerkte ich harry mit einem komischen zaubertränke buch herumlaufen. Die anderen sagten das ist das buch vom halbblutprinzen. Plötzlich machte es bei mir klick. In einigen büchern von severus steht vorne drin "eigentum des halbblutprinz". War es möglich das harry das buch meinem dad gestolen hat. Nein...oder doch? Obwohl es ist eigentlich ein normales buch. Die anderen sechstklässler haben genau das selbe. Am besten ich frage severus einfach danach. Nach unterrichtsende lief ich in seine klasse (er unterrichtet jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste).

"Tschuldigung dad ... ähm ich meine natürlich professor snape. Haben sie kurz zeit?", sagte ich. "Ja ein paar minuten. Du musst mich übrigens nach unterrichtsende wenn keine schüler mehr da sind nicht professor nennen", antwortete er. "Ok danke. Weisst du ich habe mitgekriegt das harry potter ein buch besitzt das eigentum des halbblutprinzen ist. Du schreibst doch immer dieses buch ist eigentum des halbblutprinzen in deine bücher oder?",fragte ich. "Welches buch hat potter denn?", antwortet severus mit einer gegenfrage. "Das zaubertränke buch der sechsten klassen", sage ich. "Nein, also ich schreibe nicht in meine bücher eigentum des halbblutprinzen. Vielleicht bezeichnet sich potter ja selbst als halbblutprinz oder was ich eher glaube hat er es jemandem gestohlen", antwortet er. Ich verabschiede mich, wünsche ihm noch einen schönen tag und verlasse die klasse.

Ich denke über unsere unterhaltung nach und bin irgendwie bedrückt. Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher das er eigentum des halbblutprinzen in seine bücher schreibt, doch welchen grund sollte mein vater haben um mich zu belügen? Na egal was soll's. Ist sicher nicht so wichtig. Einige Monate später kam ich nochmal zu ihm in die klasse um mir etwas das ich im Unterricht nicht verstanden hatte erklären zu lassen, doch er war nicht da. Stattdessen lagen auf seinem Schreibtisch einige Bücher über Informationen zu unbrechbaren schwüren. Was hat denn mein Vater mit einem unbrechbaren fluch zu tun? Damals als ich nichts von ihm wissen durfte zerbrach ihm das anscheinend das herz. Also wozu sollte er noch so einen Schwur anwenden? Ich wartete einige Minuten und ging.

Während des weiteren Schuljahres fiel mir auf dass er mit draco Malfoy auffallend oft sprach und ihn manchmal verfolgte.

An einem düsteren tag starb Dumbledore. Es war natürlich furchtbar für uns alle denn er war ein wunderbarer Direktor. Dumbledore wurde anscheinend von Todessern umgebracht. Als wäre das nicht schlimm genug sagte mir harry dass mein Vater ihn umgebracht hat. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Dumbledore und dad waren gute freunde. Wie kann dieses Miststück von potter auch nur sagen das mein Vater diese tat begangen hat. Ich wurde unfassbar wütend und schlug auf harry ein, doch seine freunde zogen uns auseinander. "Wie kannst du es wagen so etwas zu verbreiten potter du Schwein?! Niemals NIEMALS würde mein Vater jemandem etwas zu leide tun!", schrie ich harry an. "Was hast du denn schon für eine Ahnung?! Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut und bat ihn zu sich da kamen die Todesser und Snape und Snape hat kurzen Prozess gemacht und Dumbledore mit dem Todesfluch umgebracht!", rief harry weinend. Ich brach in tränen aus und rannte weg.

Ich lief ins Büro von Severus, setzte mich in eine ecke und weinte. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Dad, ein Todesser?! Das gibt es doch nicht! Welchen Grund sollte harry haben mir so etwas zu erzählen. Hass alleine reicht da nicht aus. Und trotzdem muss ich ihm doch glauben. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen! Wer ist das der Dumbledore umgebracht hat?! Nein es kann nicht der gleiche mensch sein der immer zu mir steht. Ich kann das nicht glauben.

Plötzlich entdeckte ich auf seinem Schreibtisch ein Fläschchen neben einem brief.

Das stand: " _Liebe Lucy, es bricht mir das herz dich in diesen dunklen Zeiten alleine zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich reden alle in Hogwarts über den Mord an Dumbledore. So leid es mir auch tut, ich war es. Den Grund erfährst du durch das Fläschchen. Schütte es in das Denkarium in Dumbledores Büro und halte den Kopf unter Wässer. Dann erfährst du wieso das alles geschehen musste. Ich weiss momentan noch nicht wann und ob ich wieder zu dir zurückkehren kann. Falls dies nun meinen Tod bedeutet vermache ich dir mein gesamtes Eigentum miteingeschlossen das Haus._

 _Dad"_

Er hat ihn umgebracht. Wieso nur? Momentan ist mir ziemlich egal wer wen umgebracht hat, Hauptsache es geht meinem Vater gut. Unglaublich er hat mit Dad unterzeichnet. Das hat er noch nie getan. Ich bin froh darüber. Ich schnappe mir das Fläschchen, gehe in Dumbledores Büro und schütte den Inhalt wie angewiesen in das Becken des Denkariums. Es kommt mir vor wie ein Filmausschnitt bei dem ich der Betrachter bin. Dumbledore trägt dad auf ihn zu töten um Voldemorts vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ausserdem gesteht dad das er immer noch an lily potter denkt und sie sogar die gleichen Patroni haben. Dad gibt also sein leben nur um lilys sohn harry zu retten. Man erkennt auch wie Voldemort Harrys Eltern tötet und lily sich vor harry wirft um ihn zu schützen. In diesem moment bin ich so stolz auf meinen Vater. Hoffentlich geschieht ihm nichts und er kann seinen und Dumbledores plan in die tat umsetzen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen gehe ich zurück zu den anderen. Sie sind alle bei Dumbledores Begräbnis. Harry hat ihnen anscheinend nichts über seinen Mörder erzählt. Momentan habe ich noch nicht vor Harry irgendetwas über die neuen Informationen zu berichten. Stattdessen schleiche ich mich von den anderen davon und appariere (ja, ich kann apparieren, ich habe es aus einem der bücher gelernt und mir wird nicht mehr schlecht) zu meinem und dads haus. Ich gehe nochmal zu seinen Büchern und da dein steht tatsächlich Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen. Ich entdecke dads Tagebuch. Ich fühle mich mies dabei es zu lesen aber vielleicht gibt es mir einige Informationen die mir helfen können.

Ich finde einen Eintrag von letztem Monat: " _Heute musste ich einen unbrechbaren Schwur eingehen. Ich muss Draco Malfoy helfen voldemorts Auftrag auszuführen. Jedoch ist es nicht der plan das draco Dumbledore tötet sondern ich. Dumbledore ist seit Jahren ein guter freund darum ist es für mich umso schwerer, doch ich weiss ich muss es tun um den dunklen lord zu vernichten."_

Der neueste Eintrag ist von letzter Woche: " _Bald wird der tag kommen und ich muss Dumbledore töten. Ich habe diesen moment lange hinausgezögert aber jetzt muss ich mich der Aufgabe stellen. Das schlimmste ist das ich Lucy nichts erzählen darf. Sie wird denken ich bin ein Mörder doch in Wirklichkeit tue ich das nur für eine bessere friedlichere welt ohne Voldemort"_  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Bei diesem Eintrag kamen mir die Tränen. Dad tut soviel für andere menschen aber diese wissen davon nichts und beschimpfen ihn als Lügner.

Den rest der Ferien verbringe ich hier. Zu Schulbeginn (ich komme in die ) reise ich nach Hogwarts. Dort sind mittlerweile überall Todesser. Dad ist endlich zurück doch er kann nicht mit mir sprechen denn jeder seiner schritte wird überwacht. Er hat Dumbledores stelle als Direktor eingenommen. Auch ich habe mittlerweile einen plan entwickelt. Ich bin zur falschen Todesserin geworden um ebenfalls voldemorts vertrauen zu erlangen. Eines Tages taucht harry potter in der schule auf und erzählt das dad Dumbledore umgebracht hat. Mein Vater flüchtet daraufhin und ich kann ihn nicht mehr einholen. Ich werde mittlerweile von meinen Mitschülern gehasst da sie glauben ich habe auch vor Leute zu töten.

Mir fällt nichts besseres ein was ich als nächstes tun soll deshalb laufe ich zu potter: "harry komm mit ich habe wichtige informationen. Schau ins denkarium!" Er möchte zuerst nicht mitkommen doch ich entwaffne ihn und zwinge ihn mir zu folgen. Er schaut ins denkarium und sieht die gleiche erinnerung wie ich dir mir mein vater in der flasche gegeben hat. "Ich kann nicht fassen was snape alles für meine familie getan hat", sagt harry den tränen nahe. "Harry ich hab das gefühl meinem dad wird schlimmes geschehen wenn wir nicht eingreifen. Wo ist das schwert von gryffindor?",frage ich. Harry denkt einen moment nach und greift in den sprechenden hut. Da ist wirklich das schwert. Harry sagt:"wir haben noch zwei hokruxe, voldemorts schlange nagini und ... mich". "Harry weisst du wo voldemort gerade ist?",frage ich. Er antwortet:"Ja, bei deinem vater".

Wir rennen schnell zu voldemorts Aufenthaltsort bei den booten. Harry zückt das schwert und haut nagini den kopf ab. Ich zögere nicht lange und möchte voldemort entwaffnen. Ich bin natürlich niemals so mächtig wie er aber ich habe einen zauberstab der mir gehorcht. Der elderstab gehorcht nur dem der seinen vorherigen besitzer entwaffnet hat. Also zuerst dumbledore, dann draco, dann harry und jetzt mir. Voldemort reagiert schnell und ruft avada kedavra doch die wirkung des spruches dreht sich um und richtet sich auf ihn. Er wird vom todesfluch aber anscheinend nicht wirklich getroffen und verschwindet. Ich laufe schnell zu meinem vater und wir fallen uns in die arme. "Wie konntest du nur so was leichtsinniges tun Lucy? Aber ich muss dir trotzdem danken, und potter dir auch. Ohne euren mut und einsatz wäre ich nicht mehr hier.", sagt dad. Mein Vater wendet sich zu Potter: "es ist an der zeit dir von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen, potter. Du bist der letzte..." "Er weiss es schon", rede ich dad ins wort. "Dann werde ich mal gehen und meine Bestimmung erfüllen",sagt harry und geht weg.

Ich denke mir gerade das man ihm doch irgendwie helfen könnte. Als könnte Severus meine Gedanken lesen sagt er:"Da muss er jetzt alleine durch. Von ihm hängt alles ab" Ich antworte:"Dad ich hab Angst das Voldemort zurückkommt um dich umzubringen"

Mein vater erwiedert:"Du brauchst keine angst zu haben. Voldemort wird erst harry töten wollen und sich dadurch selbst ermorden" Ich denke mir hoffentlich wird alles gut und wir gehen nach draussen und kämpfen gegen die restlichen todesser, die hogwarts zerstören. Dad bekommt von Bellatrix einen fluch ab und ich bringe ihn sofort in den krankenflügel. Plötzlich höre ich lautes jubeln. Ich laufe sofort nach draussen und da kommt hagrid. Er trägt den geschwächten aber noch lebenden harry. Voldemort ist tot! Harry ist nicht gestorben da der dunkle lord anscheinend nur den hokrux in harry zerstört hat. Ich renne sofort wieder zurück zum krankenflügel und überbringe die freudige nachricht. Mein vater lächelt. Das tut er selten.

5 Jahre später:

Mittlerweile ist die welt wieder eine bessere geworden. Viele sind bei dem kampf gestorben doch voldemort ist tot. Dad wurde gesund und ist wieder direktor. Die schüler und lehrer sind nicht mehr entsetzt und wütend dass er dumbledore umgebracht hat, denn dieser war dem tode geweiht, und nur so konnte voldemort vernichtet werden. Ich habe die die schönste zeit meines lebens in hogwarts beendet und unterrichte nun dort im fach Zaubertränke


End file.
